


Objectification

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Complicated [10]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-04
Updated: 2006-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo gets a small taste of 24/7 style D/s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objectification

By the time Viggo's finished his second gourd of mate and read his way through several newspapers, he feels very much at peace with the universe. It helps that he and Sean are sprawled on opposite ends of Sean's couch with their legs tangled together. The fact that they have the entire day off with no obligations whatsoever and a late call the day after that makes things even better, and he grins broadly as he puts the last section of the paper down. "The one good thing about continually working your ass off," he says, "is that you appreciate days off so very much."

Sean smiles, digging his shoulders into the cushion a bit. "That's true," he nods. "Speaking of which, I had a few ideas for this particular day off." He levels a look at Viggo that's dead serious and very intentionally sexy.

"Oh?" Viggo asks, his voice catching as the look on Sean's face hits him right in the gut. "May I ask?" He's been careful--or mindful as he likes to think about it--to not push, to let Sean call the shots, and so far Sean seems to be happy with the progress Viggo's making.

"You've been very good," Sean assures him, "and I was thinking...well, as a reward, you might enjoy a day of nothing but me." He grins slyly, but it drops away fast. "Just nothing but me fucking you whenever I feel like it and you tied up for the duration."

If the fact that Viggo can feel himself getting hard almost indecently fast is any indication, he'd more than "enjoy" a day spent like that. "Playing with it," he murmurs, "like we talked about that morning after you fucked me in the middle of the night, right?"

"Yeah." Sean watches Viggo closely. "How would that be for you?"

"I would love it," Viggo says after a moment spent thinking about the implications of that kind of scene. "I might need even more attention than usual after it," he quickly adds. "I don't know where it will take me."

"I know," Sean says calmly. "I expected that. Anyone would." He tilts his head, fingering his coffee cup. "You realize I'm talking about several hours, here. You don't eat, drink, piss, talk or sleep without permission."

Once more it feels like all the breath is leaving Viggo suddenly, as if some fire washed over him, taking all the oxygen with it. "Yes," he says, when he feels like he can breathe again. "Please." He's been more sparing with that word lately, and while it's not been easy, he thinks it gives the word more impact when he does say it.

Sean nods seriously. "All right. In the bedroom. Have a piss, strip down, clean up, whatever you need to do. You have ten minutes."

"Thank you, Sean," Viggo says, his voice serious as he moves off the couch. Before heading into the bathroom, he bends to kiss Sean lightly. "Love you."

Once in the bathroom, he pisses and then damn near tears his clothes off before getting into the shower. _Slow down,_ he tells himself as grabs for the soap. _Think about this, think about what this is going to be like._ The admonition works, and seven minutes later, he's kneeling next to the bed, trying to get his head into the right place for this.

The best he can do is to remind himself that anything he gets out of the few hours will be accidental, that this is about nothing but what Sean wants. He thinks of his safeword--Elessar--chosen after much thought, and finds himself hoping he won't want to use it. _But it's there if this get to be too much._

By the time he hears Sean's footsteps in the hall, he's breathing easily, his whole body held in readiness for whatever Sean wants. _Yours,_ he thinks. _Yours._

It's easy to stop in the doorway a bit dramatically to tug off his shirt, and Sean thinks about this, too, about Viggo presenting himself like this. He's had it in mind for several days, but Viggo isn't going to be the only one feeling the strain by the end of it.

"Get up on the bed," he murmurs as he strips down. "On your knees, facing me. Be still."

Viggo almost opens his mouth to say "yes" before he remembers that he's not supposed to speak. As he gets up on the bed, he swallows hard, wondering why it's become almost impossible to look Sean in the eyes.

Sean just goes to the nightstand where he's stashed lube and condoms, and he litters condoms over the bed as though they're going to be fucking nonstop. Then he tosses the lube in front of Viggo. "Prep yourself," he says, and turns to get the cuffs out.

It's strange how little this embarrasses Viggo, considering that usually prepping himself is enough to give him that little twist of shame he's learned to like. But now, here in this strange space he's in, it seems perfectly normal to push lube slicked fingers into himself.

"Good," Sean murmurs, and he gives Viggo a minute more to get himself good and slicked before he pulls out a spiraled silicone plug. "You'll be wearing this till I decide to fuck you," he says, and he nudges Viggo onto knees and elbows to push it in.

Hoping that moaning isn't the same as speaking, Viggo relaxes enough for Sean to get thing into him. By the time it's firmly seated, he's already half out of his mind with wanting to get fucked and he wonders if he's going to feel like this all day.

That done, Sean takes up the cuffs. "Wrists behind you," he murmurs, and when Viggo puts them there, Sean cuffs him quickly. "Ankles together," he orders, and then he's cuffing Viggo there, too, before clipping both pairs together. And then he walks out of the room.

He returns a minute later with the half of the paper Viggo was reading, and he settles down with it right quick, adjusting the pillows at the head of the bed.

"There," he sighs contentedly, and shakes the paper out to read the parts he missed.

The moment Viggo shifts in an attempt to get comfortable, the chain pulls against the base of the plug and he gasps and squirms a little. Glancing quickly at Sean, he tries to settle in, knowing it could well be a while before Sean wants him. _He's made damn sure that I'll want him._

Sean's determined to keep reading his paper, and he manages to do so for a little while before he has to reach over and touch Viggo. He strokes a hand down Viggo's arm, then up his flank, wondering what it's doing to ~~his boy~~ Viggo. Wondering what it's doing to Viggo.

Being touched like that is hardly going to keep Viggo from squirming, and he can hear himself making those little half-whimpers he often makes when Sean touches him. It's hard not to break down and beg, even though he knows that's not the point. _Mindfulness,_ he tells himself. _I need to be mindful._

It's all easy enough for Sean to carry on; he's done this often enough. He just settles into his paper, then gets up to have another cup of coffee, and then it's a piss, and then it's leaving the room again to get the rest of the paper he left in the living room.

At first Viggo twitches every time Sean moves, but after a little while, he's able to settle down. He still wants Sean fiercely and would beg if given permission, but Sean hasn't given permission and so Viggo waits. It would be almost relaxing if it weren't for the damn plug up his ass, but even that becomes something he can live with, something almost familiar.

After a while, Sean gives this: "You can beg if you want." And he knows Viggo wants it, and he knows -- _fucking hell_, by now he knows -- that they need this. He needs to fuck Viggo like this.

Viggo opens his mouth and then pauses, as it hits him that Sean gave him permission to beg if _he_ wants. _But not because that's what he wants to hear. It's not like he doesn't know I want him to fuck me._ He settles for another whimper but remains silent otherwise.

Viggo's continued silence impresses Sean, and he gives the word again: "Beg. Tell me what you really want."

"Use me," Viggo says, the words slipping out before he can censor them. "Please...God, _please_ Sean...please fuck me? Want to make you feel good...need it...please."

_Use me_ surprises Sean, and he can't help but respond to it. He kneels up behind Viggo and goes quickly through the motions, unclipping the cuffs, pulling out the plug, slicking on a condom. He hovers there, though, just snugged up against Viggo's ass, holding him spread open. "More."

"Please," Viggo moans, his whole body straining against his need to push back against Sean. "I'm yours," he gets out, trying to focus and give Sean what he wants. It's pretty serious work; all he wants is to sink into the place where he doesn't think. "I'm all spread out and open for you...God, please...take it...please? Take me...please Sean?" He loses it then, his breath getting harsher as his begging is reduced to "please" and "fuck me" and Sean's name.

_God_, and Sean can't resist that any longer. He pushes in, not roughly, not hard the way he knows Viggo wants, but a slow, easy glide, gritting his teeth as he resists the urge to slam in and jackhammer Viggo into the bed.

"Ohhhh...." Viggo's moan is long and drawn out, and he surprises himself by relaxing, his need to push back against Sean gone for the moment. This, he realizes dimly, is where he was that night that he wore the plug to bed. "Yours," he moans.

"Mine," Sean breathes, and as soon as the word's out, it's like a switch is thrown. He draws back, then slams in again, fingers digging sharply into Viggo's hips. "_Mine._"

"Yes," Viggo moans on a long breath. He braces himself against the strength of Sean's thrusts and clenches his fists tightly determined not to come. "Yours," he gasps. "Yours to fuck....God, Sean...."

Sean grits out a harsh moan, taking in Viggo's tight fists and the soft, breathless quality his voice has taken on. It puts him right there, and then he's going over, bending over Viggo's back and shoving in for the last few thrusts. And then the temptation is strong just to leave Viggo like this, to let him wait it out, but Viggo's been so good, so Sean reaches under and grips his cock, pulling quickly. "Come," he orders tightly.

Viggo comes with a harsh growl, his wrists straining against the cuffs. By the time he's done, he's more than grateful for Sean's presence behind him, sure he would have fallen over if not for Sean holding him up.

"Good," Sean whispers, and pulls out gently. He strokes the small of Viggo's back, dispenses with the condom, and then replaces the plug, corkscrewing it back into Viggo as he did the first time. Then he tips Viggo over onto his side and clips the cuffs all back together again before throwing a blanket over him and settling down next to him.

"Still want this?" he murmurs, carding his fingers through Viggo's hair.

Taking the plug that soon after coming isn't easy, but Viggo does his best to relax. It actually helps when Sean immobilizes him again; he finds that it's easier to relax when his only other choice is to be tense against the cuffs. "Please," he murmurs to Sean. "As long as you want it."

"We've a while to go," Sean says, and he presses a bit closer to rest their foreheads together. "Rest a bit." He leaves his hand against Viggo's head, thumb brushing lightly over Viggo's temple.

"Mmmmm," Viggo hums, leaning into the caress as much as he dares. He's comfortable and warm and freshly fucked and Sean is pleased with him, and that's more than enough to content him. _This is really fucking good._

For Sean's part, he's _very_ pleased. He stays close, ready to nap for a little while, one hand resting just a little possessively on Viggo.

* * *

Sean pops the last bite of sausage into Viggo's mouth with his fingers, then wipes off on a napkin, sighing with satisfaction. "I have to admit, it's not the most efficient way to eat when you're hungry," he says, "but damn if it doesn't make you appreciative." And he grins at Viggo, stroking a hand down his naked back. They're on the bed; they have been most of the day, with Viggo in various positions and contortions, wrists and ankles still bound together, plug still seated firmly.

_Next time,_ Sean decides, _I'll just let him lean down and eat right off the plate._ Surely there _will_ be a next time; they've both loved this too much for there not to be.

"This whole day has made me appreciative, trust me," Viggo replies. And it has, but the oddest thing about it has been the sense of dependency he's felt all day. It's unusual for him to depend on anyone beyond himself and having to wait until Sean feels like feeding him or changing his position has been strange. _Strange but good,_ he thinks, sighing a little as Sean touches him.

It's really been beyond good, though. The freedom he felt the first time Sean put cuffs on him is multiplied here; he has nothing to do but wait on Sean's pleasure and his head has been in that space to one degree or another since they began this morning.

Pleased, Sean nods as he sets the plate aside. "So we'll be doing this again," he suggests, just to gauge the degree of excitement in Viggo's voice when he agrees.

Given how much the idea of being like this freaked Viggo out when he thought about it that one morning, the fact that he wants this as much as he does surprises him. "As long as it's what you want, I hope so," he says, not really thinking about his phasing.

Sean smiles, stroking his hand down Viggo's back again, and he tugs Viggo close against him to pet him a while. "I do want to," he answers, "and I'm glad you want to -- though you might revise that later."

"Oh?" Viggo asks enjoying the feel of Sean's hands on him. "May I ask why?"

Sean considers just withholding, but then he suppose it'll add anticipation, and he has to admit to a little perverse curiosity about what it'll do to Viggo. "Because you're not going to come tonight."

Sean's words are almost tangible, or at least that would explain why Viggo feels them go straight to his cock. Before he can help it, he moans just a little, doing his best not to squirm. But even as he has that reaction, there's a moment of foreboding, as if some part of him is rejecting Sean's control. He squashes it firmly; while he has a guess as to what's going on inside his head, he doesn't want to deal with it right now.

That squirm goes right to Sean's cock, but he's never been one to even consider going back on his word. He shifts toward Viggo, runs his hand down Viggo's arm, then trails his fingertips along Viggo's thigh. He's being utterly sadistic, now, more so than when he's hurting Viggo, and he wonders how well this will go over after the fact.

It's getting harder not to move, and Viggo whimpers just a little. He hasn't been told he can beg, and he's trying very hard not to ask for anything at all. He wants to just _be_ in the moment, to just accept whatever Sean does.

It's not going to be easy.

"I want you to feel comfortable," Sean says, "telling me what you're thinking. This isn't going to be easy, I know. Speak freely." That said, Sean curves his hand inside Viggo's thigh, stroking lightly.

"I think you're trying to kill me," Viggo says with a chuckle that turns into a soft sigh as Sean reaches a sensitive spot. "And I think I'm going to die happy. Thank you for doing this."

"Don't thank me yet," Sean grins, and he tucks his fingers under the soft curve of Viggo's thigh, just avoiding brushing the side of his hand over Viggo's cock and balls, he's that close. "You're going to be blue by the time I'm done."

"Will you enjoy that?" Viggo asks.

Damn, that's a good question. "You know," Sean says thoughtfully, "I won't, exactly. I wouldn't like it myself, and I'll know you won't like it. But I'll enjoy knowing you're doing it willingly for me."

"And that's why I want to do it," Viggo says calmly. "I'm not asking to be pushed, but if you want to push me, then I want to be pushed." There's a distinction there and Viggo hopes like hell that Sean understands that. _Stop it; you know he'll get it. He understands more about this than you do._

"I like that," Sean says, drawing his hand back to stroke down Viggo's hair. "And you're going to be pushed, just until I decide you shouldn't anymore."

"God," Viggo moans, shivering a little. He wants this, and deep inside he has to admit that he wants it for himself and not just because it'll make Sean happy. He takes a deep long breath and lets it out slowly, trying to find the patience he knows he's going to need.

And Sean knows Viggo well enough to be aware of where he stands. This is brilliant, Viggo's giving, and Sean knows that on some level, it must be good for Viggo as well.

He tucks his hand between Viggo's legs again, this time stroking his fingers over Viggo's balls, just enough to tease.

Sean's good, damn good; he knows just how to touch Viggo so that it's a tease and yet doesn't tickle. Even so, Viggo squirms just a little, doing his best not to shift position. It's going to be a very long evening, he realizes.

Sean takes his time. He doesn't force Viggo to an early sense of need, and he doesn't push himself there, either. He makes tea, he listens to a game. Granted, he does keep a hand on Viggo almost all the time, but that's as much for Viggo to know he's aware and thinking of him as much as it is to remind him of _why_ they're there.

Oddly enough, Viggo finds himself falling into an almost meditative state. He's aware of his body--only all _too_ aware of it really--and aware of Sean, but he's also drifting and the passage of time doesn't seem normal. It's good though, the underlying physical need keeps him from going too far into himself, and he knows that he's going to have a lot of thinking to do a few days from now.

It's only moderately late in the evening when Sean decides he's going to toss himself off, and when he gets off the bed to strip naked, he wonders at Viggo's thinking. He settles quickly, though, and rests his hand on his prick, watching Viggo carefully. He can imagine Viggo leaning down and taking him in, licking him all over, sucking him down, and that makes him hard almost immediately.

The moment Sean strips off, Viggo comes out of his odd, drifting state, wondering how Sean is going to use him. It's a huge let down when Sean settles back for what looks like a session with his own hand, and for a moment Viggo's torn between frustration at not being touched and worry that he's done something wrong or that he's just not pleasing enough.

Hard on the heels of those thoughts, comes another thought and he finds himself relaxing again. _He is using me as much as he wants to. It's not me, and it's never been about me. If my being here is what gets him off, then I'm being pleasing._ After that, he's fine and settled again.

Sean's hand feels good, better than he expected it to with Viggo right here -- but he supposes that's because Viggo _is_ right here. Viggo's watching, aware, and that's good in its own right, as Sean strokes himself slowly.

Viggo's a little surprised at how important it is to him that Sean come; he could hardly be more worked up about this if it were his own orgasm on the line. Biting his lower lip, he moans a little, almost glad that Sean hasn't given him permission to move or say anything. This, he realizes, is objectification and for all his own liberal sentiments about mindless objectification, he's all for it right now.

That moan brings Sean even closer, but he gives himself a few more minutes, hand tight around his unlubed prick, slow and steady. His eyes are on Viggo all the time, and if it comes to it later, he'll be ready to talk about how Viggo was -- is always -- foremost on his mind, even when he's not the one directly responsible for the physical aspect of Sean's orgasm.

_Please,_ Viggo thinks, losing track of his earlier thoughts. _Please please...come, Sean. Please._ It's all he's got now: what he would be saying if Sean were to allow him to speak.

Eventually, Sean does come, and it's easy and good, his head buried in the pillow as he arches his back and gasps it out. When he opens his eyes again, he can feel Viggo's need, but that will have to wait. It will have to. Sean's already said so.

For a moment, as he watches Sean come, Viggo feels like he's perilously to coming as well, He's hyper aware of the plug inside him and the sense of release is right there. In fact, he thinks that if he were to try, he probably could manage it. Instead, he gives a low moan and clenches his fists a little, willing himself to relax.

Sean cleans himself abruptly and curls toward Viggo, dragging him down close and the blanket up over them. "Goodnight," he says simply, and twists back to kill the lamp and set the alarm for midnight -- when all of this ends.

As Viggo lets himself relax against the cuffs, he wonders if he can fall asleep like this. He shouldn't be tired, after all it's not like he did anything all day, but he is and he suddenly wishes he could get closer to Sean. For the first time he understands why he _wouldn't_ want to be like this most of the time. _But it was good today, even being frustrated like that. Very good._

* * *

Sean rolls over, groaning, as the alarm buzzes out a seriously adamant 12 midnight. He reaches behind Viggo just as automatically and unclasps the cuffs from each other, a gesture meant to let Viggo know the scene is over.

It's not really enough for Viggo who's been drifting half asleep and half awake, and when Sean touches him, Viggo goes still and quiet. Whatever Sean wants, Viggo's ready to give it to him.

Stroking a hand over Viggo's flank, Sean remembers to let out the rest of the cuffs. "Nice," he groans softly, sliding his hand down Viggo's flank before rolling over toward his own side of the bed to go back to sleep.

Not sure what he should do, Viggo risks a soft little whimper. He doesn't know why the alarm went off or what Sean wants from him and he feels a little lost.

The whimper alerts Sean a bit, and he grunts over his shoulder, "Scene's over, lover. 'S midnight."

It still take a moment for the idea that this is it and he's still a little unsure of what he should do. "Oh," he says. "What....um how...what do I do?" He sits up and the movement nudges the dildo inside him. "Oh God. Sean I...." he's still not certain if he can still ask for something.

Sean's exhausted; it's not that Viggo's tiresome, nothing like that, but he knew this would be a long day, and it has been: a full day of showing Viggo how this really goes. Frankly, even Sean wouldn't really expect Viggo to understand what to do from here, though, so he turns over and reaches back to start undoing the cuffs individually. "We're done, Viggo," Sean whispers. "Relax. Go to sleep."

Suddenly Viggo's struck with a wave of something very close to anger. "Just like that?" he asks quietly as the last of the cuffs come off. Before Sean can answer, Viggo, feeling a little ashamed of himself, slides out of bed. "Gotta wash up," he mumbles, still trying to process everything. The anger, he suddenly realizes, comes from that part of his brain that he's been doing his best to ignore when they're like this.

Sean tips his head up to watch Viggo go; _Is that it?_ resonates with him, but he didn't think it would give Viggo more of an issue than being left sticky in bed, and as Viggo's taking care of that, Sean can't see a problem, so he huddles down further into his pillow and drags the blanket to his neck.

Getting rid of the plug leaves Viggo feeling a desperate need to get fucked. For a moment he thinks of just dealing with it here; he could push the thing back in and bring himself off while Sean slept, but no, damnit. Sean's his lover and if Sean's not on top, Viggo can do more than beg. He can demand.

After washing up some he moves into the bedroom and yanks the covers off Sean's shoulder. "I need to be fucked," he says. "Are you up to it or should I get something out of your bag?"

Sean blinks, still not awake yet. "You need to -- what?" he asks, wincing slightly; even the dimness from the loo is a bit much right now.

"I haven't come all afternoon or evening," Viggo says, and it feels good to be so demanding. "And I really need it. Do you want be involved or are you going to go back to sleep?"

That makes Sean roll to his back in the bed and stare languidly at Viggo. "Well, I think the question is, do you want me involved?" He cocks an eyebrow. "You can't just rouse a man from sleep and expect him to fuck you, Viggo."

"You've roused me from sleep expecting to fuck me," Viggo says, feeling almost reckless. "And of course I want you involved. If you're up for it," he adds, wondering why he's taunting Sean like this. It's something about getting his equilibrium back, he realizes. And maybe something to do with that nagging voice in the back of his head.

"It's not the same," Sean tells him calmly, though he can see why Viggo might be so upset. The scene's done and Viggo's had nothing; that's a bit bothersome. "All right then," he concedes. "You want me to fuck you. D'you want to ride me, or should I bend you over?"

Feeling just a little predatory, Viggo takes up a condom from the basket. "I can do what I want with you? We're not...we're not like that right now, are we?" He knows this is a weird moment, a time in between times; they're neither their working selves or those roles they take on in the evening.

"We're not like that, no," Sean answers carefully. He's curious, now, and wants to see what Viggo's going to do with this...free time, as it were.

"Good," Viggo says, and the slightly tight smile on his face feels familiar. When he strolls to the bed, his stride is loose and easy. "You don't have to do anything. I know you're tired." he climbs up onto the bed and smiles at Sean, the same faint smile.

That smile is familiar to Sean as well, and he tips his head to the side, trying to make it out. "All right, then," he murmurs, a bit confused, but willing to go with it, muzzy as he is.

Tearing open the condom package with his teeth, Viggo looks Sean over from head to toe. He runs his hand over Sean's erection. "I think this will do," he murmurs before rolling the condom over Sean's cock. Biting his bottom lip, he moves to straddle Sean. "Don't think, after having that thing in me all night, that I'll need much prep." With that, he slowly sinks down, moaning as he takes Sean in, inch by inch.

The confirmation that they're where Sean expected, or close to it, is a bit of a relief. He keeps his eyes on Viggo's face and hisses in a short breath as Viggo sinks down, but he has to wonder exactly whom he's dealing with, here.

"Like that, do you?" he asks, pressing up, gripping Viggo's hips hard and almost daring _that_ one to come out.

"Probably as much as you do," Viggo says, reaching down to grip Sean's hands. He's going on instinct now, not even thinking as he pins Sean's hands to the bed and starts moving slowly.

Oh, now _that's_ new, and Sean responds intently and automatically to it. It isn't that he wants Viggo to take over, or that he himself wants to bottom -- far from it -- but fuck, it's good to feel Viggo seizing what he wants, even if he is doing it in Aragorn's guise.

Any confusion Viggo might have felt is melting away; all he's aware of know is the thick tug of Sean's cock inside him. "Oh God," he moans, speeding up and gripping Sean's hands more tightly. "Oh fuck...Sean...."

Just like that, Sean knows Viggo's back, or maybe he just wonders if Aragorn was ever here. This is Viggo, though, full-on, and Sean arches up into him, squeezing Viggo's hands. "Good," he breathes.

"Yeah," Viggo moans. While he doesn't mind the position that much, he's not really able to get either the angle of the force he wants. Taking a deep breath, he moves off Sean and goes down onto his knees and elbows. "Fuck me...please Sean?" Something in the back of his mind nags at him, but he ignores it. "Please Sean....hard. Please?"

Startled, Sean nevertheless nods. "Yeah," he breathes as he pushes up and behind Viggo. "Yeah." And then his thrusts into Viggo are quick, snapping things, just the way Viggo likes them. He doesn't even know who he's fucking anymore, and he doesn't care.

Clawing at the blankets, Viggo pushes back hard. Normally he wouldn't, normally he'd wait and take what Sean chooses to give him. But the rules aren't in effect here and all Viggo wants is more of Sean's cock. "Please," he gasps. "Pleasepleaseplease...."

Again, Sean thinks he understands, but he's a little amazed by all of this. He grips the back of Viggo's neck and shoves in harder.

The grip on the back of his neck is perfect; it's just what Viggo needed right now. "Yours," he gasps. "Need....please."

"Fuck," Sean gasps, and he slides his hand up into Viggo's hair and takes a hard grip. "Take it," he orders, and he somehow manages to fuck Viggo all the harder. "Take it, Viggo."

Viggo's soft whimpers turn into a full throated yell at that, and he lowers his head in response to the pressure of Sean's hand. Turning his head, he presses his face to the bed, begging Sean with a mindless string of words.

"You can't help but take it," Sean groans, and he leans down to wrap his hand around Viggo's cock tight and hard. "So take it," he whispers, stroking quickly.

So close that he's sure he's going to come before Sean gives permission, all Viggo can do is grit his teeth and hang on. He can't even move against Sean any more; Sean's right. All Viggo can do it take it and hope like hell he can hold his orgasm off long enough.

Sean's stroking a good long time before he realizes what's happening. "Come, Viggo," he breathes, fucking hard and fast. He'd repeat it, but Viggo doesn't need that, he's sure.

With a muffled scream, Viggo comes, his eyes closed so tightly that he sees spots of white behind them. It's good, better than good really, and it seems to go on forever.

That's what sends Sean over, Viggo coming so hard, and it isn't much, a thought, really -- _Aragorn_. Sean comes hard, arching into Viggo much the way he always does. Only this is different. _Isn't it_?

"God," Viggo gasps, remaining pinned to the bed by Sean's hand. "Thank you. Jesus...."

Sighing, Sean relaxes back, then slumps to the side. "Jesus, yes," he whispers.

"I...fuck," Viggo mutters as he slumps over against Sean. "That was...um...kind of a roller coaster ride."

"Wasn't it, though," Sean whispers back, dragging Viggo against his chest. "I wasn't entirely sure if it was you, or...not."

"It's always _me,_" Viggo says, sighing a little. "But yeah...I was kind of...well upset and I suspect I ended up dealing with him as well."

Sean sighs, shaking his head. "It was always you," he murmurs, "but yeah." He leaves it at that. The nuances of Viggo and Aragorn and who and when and why are just a bit beyond him right now, and he needs to hold Viggo and sleep before he can parse them out.

"But yeah," Viggo echoes. "I...it's not been easy at times. Aragorn...Aragorn wouldn't roll over for anyone, you know. And tonight when the scene was just over, I got a little angry. These days when that happens...well he's never really far away."

"I know he isn't," Sean murmurs, and he hesitates before adding, "if he has to come out while I'm here, I'll handle him." He strokes Viggo's hair back, watching him, wondering how he'll take to the idea of someone in day-to-day life interacting with _Aragorn._

"He gets enough of my time," Viggo says, and then blinks, a little surprised at his reaction. "And it's not like there's a divide, you know. I'm not so much Method as...well I need to blend with the character. Find a lot of commonality and then let him into my life so he can let me into his." He frowns a little. "If that makes sense."

Sean quirks a little grin. "Sounds like Method to me," he says. "But I don't do mine that way. I don't adopt him; I can't."

"Boromir's not so bad," Viggo says with a slight chuckle. "I don't really think of him as a villain. Some of your other characters, however..." He chuckles. "Trust me, my friends and family tend to leave me alone when I'm shooting various things."

"Well," Sean amends quietly. "I s'pose mine do, too. But I think it's only because it's very hard to play an ugly bloke and then revert back to your normal life. It isn't as though I'm taking him on."

"Your way is easier, I think," Viggo says, resting his hand on Sean's arm. "And I think it takes more skill than mine."

"We could go on all night about that," Sean grins, tugging Viggo close. "It doesn't matter. We're here now, aren't we? And I'm not going anywhere."

"And you're not...upset about me pouncing you like that earlier?"

Sean snorts lightly. "Of course not, love. We were out of scene, weren't we?" And the deeper issue comes into Sean's mind, and he nuzzles into Viggo's neck. "Was it cut off too abruptly for you?"

"It felt like it," Viggo says. "But really, I'm not sure that was a bad thing. I got angry at the suddenness of the transition but that forced me back into myself, and since I didn't actually lash out at you or anything like that, maybe it was just what l needed."

The logic feels strained to Sean, but he's willing to let that slide. "It was time for the scene to end," he points out, unsure what else to say.

"Exactly," Viggo says, but there's something about Sean's manner than gives him pause. "So, we're good then?""

"We're good," Sean agrees, and he does mean it. He tugs Viggo close and presses a kiss to his forehead, then his mouth. "We're just fine."

_\--end--_


End file.
